LA Cowboys
by demunition
Summary: Bella moves into an apartment in LA with Rose and Alice but there is one sexy cowboy living right across from them. Who knew cowboys who lived in LA could be so damn sexy? J/B MA for lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Shit motherfucker. My back hurt from carrying all those boxes up the stairs. I looked at the apartment I was to be sharing with a two other girls by the names of Alice and Rose. It looked decent...kind of. I transferred to a new Masters program at UCLA and I was a college kid with a job as a barista at Starbucks. I pulled off the button up t-shirt I had stolen from my brother Seth and sat on the hardwood floor, which was currently unfurnished and took a gulp from my bottle of beer. I laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"You know, if I walked into every apartment down this hall, I'm not sure I would have gotten this good of a view," said a husky voice from the door.

"Shit!" I yelled, as I jumped up at the sound of his voice.

"Jasper Whitlock, sugar," he said and tipped his cowboy hat.

Well fuck me sideways.

"You're hot and I'm Bella," I said.

"Thanks darlin'," he said and grinned.

Oh wait. Hold up. What the hell is he doing here?

"Well I came in to see who had just moved in and I got a spectacular view," he said and winked.

I glared at him, "I do not appreciate you, ogling my goods Mr. Whitlock."

I crossed my arms over the tank top I was wearing and the ladies popped out front and center. His eyes looked downward.

"Oi! Cowboy, my eyes are up here," I said.

"Well it's not my fault! They are staring at me!" he countered.

Yeah. Sure.

"Sorry hon, that line is old," I said.

"Damn," he laughed.

"Are you going to come in or stand their in all your cowboy glory?" I asked as I walked back into my box covered apartment.

He followed me in and sat at the island in the kitchen. Sweet mother, this is going to be a long few years.

**A/N: For all you Price Sticker fans, this was my writers block unleashed sort of thing. I have a huge writers block in terms of Price Stickers so I decided to start a new story for those of you who are looking for a contrast to Price Stickers with a more happy story! I'll try to get Price Stickers updated soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Alright boys! This way!" I heard an abnormally high pitched voice.

"Hey! Edwardo! This way!" yelled a deep voice.

"It's Edward," another voice yelled back.

"Who could that be?" I asked.

"Edward," said Jasper.

"No shit, smart ass," I said.

"Smart ass is my middle name," he joked.

"You're a fucking cheeseball," I said.

"Cheeseball is my middle name," he laughed.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, no! My middle name is Hale!" he exclaimed.

"Keep talking, cowboy," I laughed and walked towards the doorway.

A short girl with black hair walked in and said, "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! My brother and his friend are on their way in with my stuff. You must be Bella! I love your hair! The purple looks great with the brown and I love your tattoos! Oh my! You are so pretty!"

"Alice, let the girl fucking breathe," said the voice I heard from Edward.

"Sorry," giggled Alice.

Then two fairly tall guys walked in with multiple boxes and dropped them in a corner.

"From Alice's loud rambling, you must be Bella," said the tall one with weird colored hair, "I'm Edward Masen."

"Hi Edwaaaard," I said as I was picked up a good solid foot into the air.

"HI BELLA! I'M EMMETT" said a guy with the cutest dimples.

"Hi Emmett, can you put me down?" I asked and fluttered my eyebrows.

He set me on my feet and I tried to regain my balance and walked over to the island where Jasper was.

"Rose is coming back from her parents today so she should be here soon," said Emmett with a goofy smile on his face so I was assuming that he and 'Rose' were dating.

"My big oaf of a brother is married to Rose," chirped Alice.

Married. Hm, I would have never guessed.

Alice led Edward and Emmett to her room which we already had discussed over the phone.

"So Jay, when are you going to leave?" I asked.

"Aw, darlin', a Great Gatsby reference, I'm honored. But, I'm a little hurt sugar, you want to kick me out?" asked Jasper.

"Well cowboy, I do have some unpacking to do so if you want to help out with that, you could," I rambled.

"Sure," he said and hopped off the island and walked over to my pile of boxes and picked up a couple of them, "which way?"

"First door to the right," I said.

My bed had already been delivered, along with my beside table and bookshelf.

"You can start putting books in the bookshelves since you already have the boxes with my books in them," I said.

He nodded and got to work while I brought the other boxes that I had from the living room. I started to put things away and get organized and time was passing.

"I think we got all the boxes," I said and sighed in relief.

I collapsed on my bed in sheer exhaustion and Jasper chuckled.

"Not funny, cowboy. Where are you from anyway?" I asked and propped my head up with my hand.

"Texas," he said and winked.

I laughed, "Of course. So Tex, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure darlin' where to?" he asked.

"Maybe clubbing, I don't know the area to well but I'm sure Alice knows a thing or two," I said and headed to find Alice.

"Hey Alice! Do you want to go clubbing tonight?" I asked as she turned around. I noticed a tall blond sitting on the bed, "Rose?"

"Yup, Bella?" she asked.

"That's what they call me," I replied.

"Sure! Fine by me! We could go check out that new place, _Twilight_," suggested Alice.

"Whatever works!" I said.

I headed back to my room where Jasper was opened up a box that had all my bras and underwear. Fuck.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

He cleared his throat and looked up, "I- But- Well, you see-"

"You are too cute," I chuckled, "We're going to _Twilight_ soon, so out! I gotta shower and get ready."

I could have sworn I saw his hazel eyes darken as he pinned me against the wall. Sweet baby Jesus, he smelled amazing. I think I moaned when I felt his breathe against my skin.

"I'm far from cute because darlin', everything thing is bigger in Texas," he growled into my ear and let go of me and walked out the door.

**A/N: Yum. :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Damn. Fuck. Shit. Crap. He's hot.

That encounter in my room where he had me pinned against the wall, holy shit. I think I might have creamed my panties.

Alice popped into my room.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked.

"Do you want to get ready with Rose and I?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Oh! Let me pick out your dress!" she squealed and ran to my closet. After digging through my closet, she found a black dress that I had bought but never worn.

"Bella! You have to wear this!" she exclaimed, "It'll knock Jasper right off his feet!"

"Wait, woah. Hold up. Who said anything about Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh shush, we all know you have the hots for that cowboy ass," she replied.

I huffed. That was my cowboy ass. Woah, slow down Bella. Alice grabbed me by the hand and dragged me by the arm to her already completely set up room and sat me down at the vanity.

Two hours of primping and plucking I was ready. Alice took a whole 30 minutes to get ready.

"You look amazing Alice!" exclaimed Rose, "Edward will be on his knees for you."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Edward, huh?" I smirked.

"That girl's been head over heels since freshman year," laughed Rose.

"Don't make me speak of the famous wet t-shirt contest during freshman year!" countered Alice.

"You play low. Besides, Bella has Jasper, right?" asked Rose.

"For Pete's sake!" I huffed and walked out and went to the door and opened it where I collided face first into Jasper's chest.

"Slow down darlin', don't want to mess up your pretty face," he teased and winked.

Holy fuck. He was leaning against the door frame and looked straight at me. He was in a tight black t-shirt and jeans. He was inked! Good Lord.

"Hey Jasper!" said Alice as she came into the room.

"Alice, Rose," he acknowledged as they walked into the living room, "Would you mind if I drove Bella to _Twilight_?"

"Nope! Not at all," replied Alice.

"Wait, hold up, what if I don't want to go with Texas?" I asked.

"Yes you do!" squealed Alice and pushed me out the door with Jasper.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice," I said.

We walked over to his car and wow, what a car. It was a '68 Mustang and boy did it look clean.

"Is that a '68 Mustang?" I asked.

"Yes," he said and grinned.

"How does it run?" I asked.

"Purrs like a kitten," he replied.

"Can I drive it?" I asked.

"Can you handle it?" he challenged.

"I like handling big things," I smirked as he threw me the keys.

I got in the car and started the engine and I could have had an orgasm right there. It was so smooth. I noticed Jasper hadn't gotten in the car so I rolled down the window.

"Can't handle it Tex?" I teased.

"Of course I can," he said and winked.

We drove to _Twilight _while Jasper gave me directions and ended up throwing innuendos back and forth the whole ride and I swear I was about to combust by the time we got to the club. I parked the car and looked at Jasper.

"So you always say that everything's bigger in Texas," I stated.

"Definitely is darlin'," he said.

"How can I be sure everything is big down South?" I asked.

"Well you'll just have to find out," he said smugly and walked out the car.

Fuck. I'm screwed. I got out of the car and walked into the club with Jasper. Jasper touch the small of my back as we entered and my body was on fire.

"I need something to drink," I said under my breath and walked to the bar.

"What would you like?" asked Jasper.

"A shot of tequila," I huffed.

"A shot of tequila and a coke," said Jasper.

"Can handle the big guns cowboy?" I teased.

"Oh, I have a big gun, but one of us has to drive home," he replied.

I got my shot and threw it back and saw Alice and Rose walk in with Edward and Emmett.

"Bella!" squealed Alice, "Let's dance!"

I had my shot of liquid courage and ran out to the dance floor with Alice and Rose.

Rose was behind me and Alice in front of me, making a Bella sandwich. After a few songs I was starting to feel a little tired.

"Jasper's watching you," Rose whispered in my ear.

"So is Emmett," I said.

"So let's give them something to watch," she said and winked.

Rose leaned in and kissed me and I just went with it. She seemed nice enough, so what the hell! Rose was ripped from behind me by Emmett and I just chuckled, still dancing with Alice. I looked over to where Edward was and saw his eyes fixed on Alice.

"Edward's looking at you," I yelled over the music, "Go ask him to dance!"

"Should I? I mean, I'm not sure if he feels the same wa-" Alice rambled.

"Honey, it's a just a dance! Go!" I encouraged and walked over to the bar to get another shot.

"Dance with me darlin'," said Jasper.

"Sure!" I giggled and downed the shot that I had in my hand. Jasper dragged me over to the dance floor and put his arms around my waist.

"I can't tell you how beautiful and sexy you look tonight," Jasper said over the music.

"I could say that same about you," I replied.

I started to grind against him and felt his hard on poking into my back and good lord he's big.

"I guess you were right, everything is bigger in Texas."

**A/N: How many of you would like a sexy Jasper? I know I would! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_"I guess you were right, everything is bigger in Texas."  
><em>

**BPOV**

God he felt good against me. I could have sworn I heard him growl into my ear.

"Momma raised a good boy and told me not to lie. Especially about _big _things," he growled into my ear.

_Fuck._

I moaned, "Your place or mine?"

"Mine, we can be alone," he growled.

He lead me out of the club and we got to his car where he did 10 above the speed limit.

"You know, I'm a cop's daughter," I stated.

"Oh really?" he said, trying to stay focused on the road.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I may have to take you in for going so fast."

He visibly gulped and went faster. We were at the apartment building in no time and were running up the stairs to get to Jasper's apartment. I wrapped my arms around him and started tracing patterns on his stomach as he tried to get the door open. Just as he steadied his hand I licked his neck.

The next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall and he looked me in the eyes.

"Darlin', I don't like being distracted," he said and sucked on the pulse point on my neck and opened the door. He pulled me in with him and kicked the door closed with his foot.

He had my back up against the wall and kissed me roughly sucking hard on my lip. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked towards the couch and pulled off his shirt. I ran my hands down his abs and his groaned.

"Fuck Bella," he groaned and shift his cock over my heated center.

"Now. I need you," I moaned and smashed my lips against his.

He zipped my dress down and yanked it off me and ground his jean covered hardness against me. I could have sworn that my moans could challenge those of a porn star.

I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled off his jeans and saw that he was going commando. Fuck.

He liked the shell of my ear and whispered in my ear, "I told you everything is bigger in Texas."

I pushed him onto his back and nipped a trail down his neck feeling his hardness near my cloth covered pussy.

"These need to go darlin'," he said and ripped my panties off and I moaned.

"You like it rough, don't you darlin'?" he said and shoved two fingers in my sopping pussy.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

He started working my pussy, thrusting his fingers in and out of my pussy. He pressed his thumb against my swollen clit and continued to fuck my pussy with his fingers.

"Jasper! Please!" I moaned.

"What do you want darlin'?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Your cock in my pussy!" I screamed.

"That sounds good, doesn't it?" he smirked.

He coated his cock with my juices and rubbed it up and down my pussy. A complete shock to my body, he slammed his cock into my pussy and thrust hard.

"FUCK JASPER!" I shouted.

"So fucking hot," he said and pinched my nipples trying to make me come before he would. He slammed in and out of me and I could see him watching his cock slide in and out of my pussy. Fuck. His pants were bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"Jasper...plea-" I moaned.

"Cum for me Bella. Come on my cock," he growled.

"FUCKK!" I yelled and released on his cock. He kept thrusting in and came in me a few thrusts later.

We didn't move, trying to catch our breath.

"Hey, are you on the pill?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, a little late for that isn't it?" I laughed.

"Just making sure," he asked.

"Fuck that was awesome," I chuckled under my breath still trying to catch my breath.

"I like the idea of a round two," said Jasper sucking on my nipple.

I moaned. I was starting to like Jasper more and more. And not just because of the awesome sex. Although, I have to admit it's pretty awesome.

**A/N: Lemons are quite yummy don't you think?**

**Sorry I didn't get things updated for a while! I just finished my General Chem final today! And thought I should celebrate by posting something...Until have to go an study for my next final. =/  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_I moaned. I was starting to like Jasper more and more. And not just because of the awesome sex. Although, I have to admit it's pretty awesome.  
><em>

**BPOV**

Mm...this pillow smells good. I buried my face further into the pillow and sighed.

"Darlin' I don't think you can get any further into my chest," said a melodic voice.

I looked up and saw Jasper.

_Fuck._

I jumped out of bed and told Jasper a quick good bye and ran around the apartment picking up my clothes and putting them on.

"Wait Bella!" I heard his voice.

_How drunk was I last night? No hangover...so?_

"Bye Jasper! I'll see you around!" I yelled as I ran to my apartment across the hall.

I opened the door and shut it quietly, hoping to not wake up Alice and Rose.

"Fuck," I whispered, leaned against the door and slid down.

"Well hello Miss I-was-just-sexing-up-a-fine-ass-cowboy-from-across-the-hall," chirped Alice.

"Oh he has a fine ass alright," I muttered and stood up.

"Who spilled crap on your happy oats?" she asked.

"I just slept with Jasper fucking fine ass Whitlock!" I groaned.

"Why is that a bad thing? You totally had the hots for him though!" she exclaimed.

I sighed, "It was a mistake. He was amazing but fuck, I don't want to be some random fuck."

"You use the word fuck a lot," observed Alice.

"Yes, Alice, fuck, the fucker the fuck fuckity fucker," I quipped.

Alice burst out into giggles as I huffed and plopped on the couch.

When she had finally calmed down, she said, "In all seriousness, I think you should give a shot. I mean, one you can get great sex and two you can have that man candy."

I sighed. I have to admit the sex was pretty awesome.

"I'll think about it squirt, now I really want some breakfast," I said.

I spent the day avoiding Jasper for the most part. Well rather I spent most of the end of June avoiding Jasper. Emmett and Edward had unfortunately become good friends with Jasper. We all grew a little closer. Emmett was the protective brother bear and Edward was like my best bud besides Rose and Alice.

Edward was dating Alice, Jasper and I were the awkward ones out. Fourth of July was here and Emmett and Edward had the grill set up. Rose and Alice had a bunch of other people over, the music was playing and we were all having a good time.

"Hey Bells, could you grab some more plates? We ran out," boomed Emmett from the grill.

"Sure!" I said and walked off to the pantry.

I passed Jasper on my way and I instantly felt uncomfortable. I hated that he had this effect on me. I scanned the shelves of the pantry when I found the plates.

I picked up the plates and felt two hands on my hips. The mysterious person's hands set my body on fire. He spun me around and I gasped.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Happy Fourth darlin'," he said.

I cleared my throat, "You too, now can I go, I don't want to miss the fireworks."

He shut the door of the pantry turn on the single light and leaned in to kiss me. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and I dropped the plates to the ground and my hands wrapped around his neck with my hands tugging on his hair. His breath washed over me. I sucked on his bottom lip and Jasper pushed me against the shelf and ground his hardening erection into me.

"Jasper," I moaned.

I heard a gasp coming from the doorway when and I turned and looked at who was there.

"Jasper?" said the voice in a whisper.

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry :(**

**Spring semester is officially over! I'm on vacation and heading home for the summer! :) So that means probably more updates! I'm exciting to catch up with my girlfriends from home. :) **

**Guess who's at the door!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_"Jasper," I moaned._

_I heard a gasp coming from the doorway when and I turned and looked at who was there._

_"Jasper?" said the voice in a whisper._

**BPOV**

Fuck my life. Really?

"Jasper Hale Whitlock! How dare you get it on with some second rate whore in a closet when we are still going out!" yelled the girl from the doorway.

I looked her up and down, her fake boobs and tan disgusted me.

"Listen bitch, I don't know who you are, but I am not a whore. You look more like one than me!" I yelled back.

"Maria! We're over! We've been over for nine months. Go back to Texas. I don't know what God's name you are doing in LA, but it sure as hell ain't me!" screamed Jasper.

A crowd had been forming around us and Maria looked dejected.

"It isn't over slut! He's mine!" she yelled as she walked out of our apartment.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Jasper.

We made a quick exit and walked to Jasper's apartment.

"Bella, we need to talk," said Jasper once we were inside and on the couch.

I sighed. I knew this was coming. I looked at Jasper's eyes. His blue eyes seemed slightly tortured.

"Bella, I'm not in love with Maria," he started.

"I know that, but what was that all about Jay," I whispered caressing his face.

He stretched out on the couch and opened up his arms for me. I buried my nose in his chest.

"Maria and I dated during college. I thought I was in love with her. Everything seemed perfect, our families loved each other, we were supposedly in love. We were going to go for the whole shebang. A house, white picket fence, 2.5 kids," he whispered, "One day I was on my home from the grocery store when I got in a car accident and broke my leg in 3 places. Needless to say, I went through months of therapy and tried to get to walk again. I obviously wasn't able to have sex with Maria during the time and so you would think it would be impossible for her to get pregnant. Nine months ago, shortly after the doctor cleared me as completely healthy, I was going to plan something romantic with Maria. I found her at home with a pregnancy test, saying that she was pregnant and the baby was mine. I was overjoyed but at the time I wasn't aware that she had gotten pregnant while my leg was healing and broken. So we went to the doctor and he told me she was two months pregnant. I put all the pieces together. Maria had been sleeping around. When I told Maria to get out of the apartment we shared, she went crying to her parents, who essentially told mine. However, Maria had lied to her parents. She told her parents that the baby was mine and that I had abandoned her. For some reason, my parents believe Maria over me. I haven't spoken to my parents since the day they sided with Maria and I don't plan to. I hope you don't hate me darlin'."

"Jasper, I can't hate you," I said, "It's not your fault."

I looked up at him and he seemed so lost. I curled into him and started to trace the tattoo on his arm. Things would be okay.

We fell asleep just holding each other. No flirting, no fucking, just the two of us. Two broken people.

* * *

><p>I woke up again in Jasper's arms.<p>

"You know, I could get used to this," he chuckled.

"Well, don't get too used to it mister," I said, "I need to leave to take a shower."

"You could shower here," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why? So you could take advantage of an innocent girl like me?" I teased.

"Pfft, you innocent?" he asked.

"Yup," I said and grinned.

This was what I wanted. Just me and Jasper.

**A/N: See, no college = more updates! :) Hope you enjoy! I'm brewing ideas for a new story, that will be started the moment Price Stickers is finished. As much as I hate to admit it, it will be an Edward/Bella story. I'll give you this: Edward is mean at the beginning of the story. I just can't see a mean Emmett or more importantly a mean Jasper. But Jasper's a good guy in the story. :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I was really kind of surprised about how long time went by once I had the school year had started again. Jasper and I weren't dating, but we were... let's say really good friends.

"Bellarina!" chirped Alice the moment I had walked through the door after another night in the library.

"And I'm out," I said and walked back to open up the door.

"Stop," commanded Alice, "Turn around."

I sighed and turned around. I raised my eyebrow at her signaling her to talk.

"When are you and Jasper gonna go steady? You guys have been fuck buddies for over 4 months and you guys have pretty much been going out," she rambled.

"I'm not ready to go steady and neither is Jasper. I mean seriously, he's fucking hot and the sex is great. Wait, aren't you the one who told me to go for it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it would evolve into something more meaningful than fuck buddies!" she responded.

"All in due time, pixie. Not all of us have the romantic love story," I teased.

"Fine," she huffed and turned around.

I dumped my stuff in my room and took a shower. I turned on the shower and felt the water beat down on me. Fuck I'm tense. I slid two fingers inside of me and starting pumping in and out thinking of Jasper but it was no where close to the real deal. I sighed. Fuck. Now I'm incredible horny. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself and stormed out of the bathroom and apartment.

I banged on Jasper's door till he finally opened up.

"Hey Da-" he started before I attacked him.

"Fuck Jasper, I need you," I said.

He slammed the door shut and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lips were on mine and he skillfully pulled off the towel I had wrapped around me and sucked on my breast.

"Fuck Bella, you taste delicious," he murmured and the set me on his bed. I tugged on his hair and pulled him up for a kiss. I ripped off his shirt and dragged my fingers across his abs causing him to moan and made a quick work his boxers and pulled him into a searing kiss. I rolled us over so I was on top and slid down on him.

"Fuck," I heard Jasper say and throw his head back before turning us over and pounding the living fuck out of me.

"Ugh, harder Jasper. Harder!" I moaned.

He pounded into me, filling me to the hilt, as I felt myself get closer to the edge.

"More Jasper!" I groaned before he brought his hand down to my clit and and pressed on it.

"JASPER!" I screamed as I came.

He pounded into me a few more times before reaching his release.

He dropped his head onto my shoulder as his weight dropped on me. I felt safe.

Alice's words range in my head, _When are you and Jasper gonna go steady?_

I stroked his hair and he looked up at me, kissing between my breasts before rolling over to the side and bringing me to his chest.

"Bella. Fuck," he whispered, "Darlin' the past few months have been amazing but I can't do this anymore."

I sat up straight, "Wait, what the fuck Jasper?"

"Bella, darlin', calm do-," he started

"No! I will not calm down! I thought we had something!" I yelled.

"Bell-," he said as I started to walk out of his room.

"No Jasper," I said.

"Bella! I love you," he said standing in the hallway.

"What?" I said, shocked with the three words that had come out of his mouth.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

"Why, Jasper?" I asked, "Is it because you don't want me to stop fucking you?"

"Bella, when I said that I couldn't do this anymore I meant that I can't just be fuck buddies with you. I need more. I want more. Bella, you're it for me. Maria, I don't even know what that was. God, I want to be with you forever," he said.

I stared at his face. His beautiful face. I had known for a while that this was it for me. It was Jasper or nothing. I still hadn't told him about James and Mike. I sighed, I would talk to him about it eventually.

I nodded my head slowly and walked up to Jasper and kissed him. There's nothing more in the world that I want than Jasper.

**A/N: I have another Jasper/Bella story brewing in the closet. :)**

**D'aww aren't they cute though :) I'd love to have steamy post shower sex with Jasper...Wouldn't you?  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"What the hell Jasper?" I asked as he threw his boxers in my face along with about twenty other articles of clothing.

"I swear I had put twenty dollars in my jeans!" he said and started looking for a pair of jeans.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled.

"Found it!" I heard his victorious voice.

"Babe, what are you doing with my clothes all over you?" he asked.

"Well I don't know, what were you doing chucking clothes at me?" I asked.

He laughed and started picking the clothes off of me.

"You really need to do laundry," I said.

"Oh those were washed. I just remembered that I had washed $20," he said.

"Really?" I said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Gimme those," I said and reached out for his boxers and put them on. I sighed.

"Comfy yet?" he laughed.

"Yup," I smiled.

I walked to his kitchen and got our breakfast onto plates. I practically lived at Jasper's place since we started going out and needless to say, it was fun.

He sat down at the island and ate with me.

"So, sweet pea, I've been meaning to ask you, what sorts of guys have you dated in the past? Any of them as good looking as me?" he said cockily.

I was drinking orange juice and I choked when he asked the question. I still hadn't told him about James and Mike. After my choking fit was over, I glared at Jasper.

"Can we talk later?" I asked, "It's not exactly something we discuss over breakfast."

His face fell. He knew this was serious. He came around the island and wrapped his arms around me, his muscles tightening around me. I sat there eating my breakfast trying not to show any emotion and just continue.

I went to my classes, nothing new, but couldn't focus. I thought about how I would tell Jasper of James and Mike. I got home late from work and went to Jasper's apartment completely exhausted.

"Hey darlin'," he said.

"Hey babe," I said and kissed him, "Can I shower? I'm tired."

"Let's take a bath together," he said quietly.

He pulled me by the arm into his bath room and stripped off his boxers while I stripped off my clothes.

"Come on babe," he said as he sat in the bathtub.

I climbed in the water and leaned against him as he started to massage my body and all the tension started to flow away. He kissed my neck, washing me lovingly and carefully.

I relaxed and started to feel slightly aroused from Jasper's light touches.

"Jasper, I need you," I whispered.

We got out the tub and Jasper dried me off. He carried me off his room and laid me down on his bed and let his actions show his love and devotion to me. Our releases came quickly and we said there, cuddling.

"About 3 years ago, I dated this guy named James. At first I thought he was amazing. He was funny, comforting, and everything I hoped him to be. I thought I had fallen in love with him so I moved in with him. One night, we were out with his friend, Mike. I had known Mike since I had started college, he was in a few of my classes and he was friendly. It was through him I met James. So James and I were hanging out with Mike and well, James had gone to use the restroom and Mike and I were just talking. He started to buy me drinks and I hadn't noticed that James hadn't come back. So Mike took me out behind the restaurant we were at, and raped me," I said, tears threatening to spill over, "James came out and saw Mike, and joined him. Once they had left me there, I took the first flight back home to Washington and went to my dad's house. I was embarrassed. After three months, I told myself, I would never get close to anyone, until you."

Jasper looked down at me and hugged me closer, "I'm never leaving you Sweet Pea."

I laid crying in his arms and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So there you go! :) Sorry for the lack of updates on this and Price Stickers. Life threw me a curve ball and I had to find a way to hit a home run. (Heh, baseball terminology.)**

**So here's the update! I posted the Jasper/Bella story I had brewing. Check it out, it's called Healing Love. I couldn't stop writing when it came to Healing Love. Everything just gushed out and I really hope you guys enjoy it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV **

I woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed. If someone had told me that I would meet the love of my life in the matter of months, I would have laughed.

I glanced at Jasper's angelic face. His face appeared calm and relaxed with a subtle smile on his face. His blond hair stuck up in multiple directions and the blanket barely covering his upper half.

I could never give up on him. Besides our hot tempers and our stubborn natures, we work. I just hope that he wouldn't ever leave me. I could never handle that.

I knew the crap from our pasts would somehow come back to haunt us, but for now, we had each other. And hopefully, that would be enough.

"What's goin' on darlin'?" he murmured, slightly groggy from just having woken up.

"Nothing, just thinking Tex," I replied.

"Don't worry baby, it'll all work out," he said, stroking my hair and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

I smiled at him and rolled out of bed.

"I'm gonna hang out with Alice today, so be warned," I said.

"Why do I need to be warned?" asked Jasper.

"It's Alice, you never know what I'll return as," I giggled.

"As long as I get my Bella back, I'm fine," said Jasper, smiling.

"Save cheese whiz. I really do have to go see Alice," I said.

Jasper pouted at me.

"Sorry sonny boy, that good ole pout doesn't work on me," I teased, poking his stomach.

I put on a sweatshirt and sweats and headed over to the apartment that I was paying rent for but never stayed at. My mind reeled back to all the moments I've had with Jasper over the past several months and after making sure the door was tightly shut. I squealed like a little girl on Christmas morning.

Everything is perfect.

"Hey Hells Bells, what's with the squealing, we might have to put your reputation to the test," chuckled Rose.

"Do remember how you were telling me about the love you and Emmett have for each other?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course," said Rose with a wide grin on her face.

"You were right," I said looking down at my hands.

"As usual!" teased Rose.

"But seriously, he makes me feel so perfect and I feel like a giddy little kid," I said, smiling.

"Your true love can do that to you," she said.

I love Jasper. Now I just have to tell him.

**A/N: Apologies! I know, very short chapter. Heh. But this story will probably have another 6 or 7 chapters before it's over. **


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"Jasper, where the hell are you?" I asked, walking into his apartment.

"I'm coming," he said.

Hehe. He's coming. I was giggling on the inside.

Jasper walked out to the living room with a towel slung low in his hips.

"Hey darlin', how was your day?" he asked kissing me on the lips, chastely.

I stood up and kissed him hard, tangling my hands in his blonde hair.

His hands found themselves on my ass and he lifted me to his level. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stumbled backwards and walked to the bedroom. He went further down my body. He pulled off my jeans with my underwear. He came up to me, kissing my lips and pulled off my shirt. His fingers danced on the bare skin and I felt myself getting wet.

"Jay, please," I moaned, managing to successfully get the towel off his hips.

"What do you want, darlin'?" he drawled.

"Fuck me, please," I moaned as he captured one of my nipples between his teeth.

He slammed into me and just as I was about to reach my peak, he slowed down, teasing me.

"Faster, harder," I moaned as I reached down to rub my clit.

He threw his head back when he saw my hand. Out of no where, he slammed into me, making my back arch off the bed.

"You like that baby," he growled in my ear.

"Yes! Harder!" I yelled.

Somehow he managed to go harder and I swear I saw stars as I came. Jasper came down with me and eased me down from my release. Our bodies were clammy and we giggled as we stuck together.

It was like one of those chick flicks where the girl looks in the guys eyes and suddenly realizes that everything in the world is right.

"Jasper," I started, tracing his tattoos.

"Mm?" he said.

"I love you," I whispered.

The second I said that I started fearing what he was going to say.

"I love you too, darlin'," he said, kissing the top of my head.

**A/N: ^_^ Happy, happy, happy. A few more chapters left in this one.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV- 2 years later  
><strong>

****"Babe, have you seen my green dress shirt?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's in the laundry basket, I haven't gotten the chance to put it away," I said.

I still giggled thinking about Jasper getting all domesticated, but there's not much left to say except that Jasper and I are getting married. The chase was fun and the drive, even better.

I have my LA cowboy and I love him.

**A/N: ^_^ Happy, happy, happy. I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to close this story before I started a new story. Features a very strong Bella.  
><strong>


End file.
